


A Failure of Enemies with Benefits

by TrashHeapPro



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashHeapPro/pseuds/TrashHeapPro
Summary: Lucio and Akande are in a secret sexual relationship, it was supposed to just be casual hook ups, but Lucio caught the feels.





	A Failure of Enemies with Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt from tumblr.

Light streams in through the crack in the curtains of the apartment. Lucio groans and turns over in bed, a lazy attempt to escape into sleep. He still feels sore from his romp with Akande. Not only his ass, but his limbs are still loose from how far he had to stretch for the man.

“Get up, Lucio,” Akande said buttoning up his shirt. “If you don’t leave soon, your friends will come looking for you.”

Lucio groans again and cracks an eye open to look at the man towering over him, straightening his shirt one last time before tucking it into his pants. He reaches out towards Akande and the man rolls his eyes before Lucio tugs him down to give him a kiss. 

Akande returns it, but huffs a scoff. “I’m going first and you need to leave before Overwatch comes knocking.”

Lucio sleepily waves goodbye before realizing what just happened. He jolts out of the bed throwing the sheets off the bed. He kissed Akande and it didn’t lead to sex. Oh fuck, it didn’t lead to sex, but he liked it anyways. 

He starts shoving clothing on, almost tripping over his own pants, but manages to catch himself before it happens. He grabs the coffee cup waiting for him on the counter and practically guzzles it. He liked waking up to the man in the morning. He like the morning kisses. He likes the way Akande makes coffee. And fuck he likes the man. 

He needs to leave, cut things off before it gets any worse. Shit. Should he leave a note? Aw, but that’s just so rude to do. He can’t deal with this right now. He just needs to leave now. 

He slams the door behind him and rushes down the steps, not bothering with the shotty elevator. He gets into his car and drives. He doesn’t stop until he reaches the base two hours later. 

He curtly greets everyone that says hello to him, making a bee line for his room. The door shuts behind him almost tripping over to his bed. He starts heaving deep breaths, almost as if he hadn’t been breathing this whole time. 

He likes Doomfist. It was bad enough that he and Akande set up this little rendezvous point for quick romps, but now he likes likes him. Help, he’s fallen and he can’t get up.

There’s a knock on his door before Hana barges in with a portable console in her hands and a smug grin on her face. “Hey, Lucio. I beat that boss that was ‘impossible’,” she said mockingly. At his silence, she looks up at him and finds absolute fear on his face.

She throws the console on Lucio’s bed and kneels down next to him. “What wrong?” She takes his trembling hands into her own and squeezes them. “Is there anything I can do?” 

“I don’t know what to do,” Lucio whispers quietly. “I really like him.” He hiccups. “I might be in love with him.” He starts sniffling and Hana has to brush the tears off his face. “I don’t want to be.”

“Can you tell me who?” Hana asks, still clutching onto one of his hands. “Is it a teammate? Are you scared that Winston or 76 will get mad?”

Lucio laughs bitterly. “God, I wish. That would be so much easier.” He presses his face into her neck and she can feel the wetness of tears. “Doomfist,” he whispers.”I’m in love with Doomfist. No, I’m in love with Akande and I don’t know what to do.”

Hana goes stiff at those words before stroking down his back. “Oh Lucio…” She removes his face from her neck and presses her forehead to his, wiping away the tears. “I don’t really know either,” she admits. “But I promise we can figure it out together.”

Lucio nods and begins telling her of how he and Doomfist started having casual sex after battles. How they have an apartment that they meet in on a regular basis. How he started staying the night. How he started to enjoy waking up in the other man’s arms. How he likes kissing him. How great his coffee is. 

They spend a week just staying in, playing video games, talking. Hana even put in a request for the both of them to be put on leave for a week to ‘recuperate from their last mission’, even if they barely left her room. 

With that time, Lucio tried sorting out his feelings for Akande. Hana didn’t think less of him for falling for an enemy, that you can’t help who you fall for, but tells him to be careful. Warns him of the possibility that he won’t feel the same. That he’s might just using him, but Lucio knew that already. 

After two weeks, Lucio is feeling much better. And with the mantra of ‘he doesn’t feel the same’, he decides to break things off before it gets any worse for him. This was his own decision. Hana mentioned the possibility of it working out saying that his charisma could drag Doomfist over to their side, but Lucio rejected the idea. 

Okay. One last time. Lucio makes his way to the apartment. 

He stares up at the door before him and reaches for his key. The apartment is pitch black. Guess Akande isn’t here right now. He sighs and grabs a piece of paper. 

Lucio really didn’t want to end it via note, but what choice does he have at this point? He fears that if he waits too long to do this, he’ll back out and fall harder for the man. 

He finishes his note and thinks that the living room’s coffee table is a good a place as any. He gasps when he is lifted off his feet by a fist curled into the collar of his shirt. 

“Where have you been?!” Akande hisses to the man.

Lucio pushes at Akande’s arm with one hand, the other crumpling the note he had planned to leave.

“What is this?” Akande asks, nearly ripping the note from Lucio’s grasp. 

“Hey!” Lucio said trying to get it back before Akande could finish reading. 

He skims the paper at first, but goes back to read it a second time, just in case he read wrong; and a third. “What is this?” Akande growls at him. “You disappear for two weeks and come back to me with this?!”

“It’s like I said in the note! I don’t want this anymore!” Lucio yells back. “I’m done! We’re done!” 

Akande lets go of Lucio’s collar and glares down at the man. “Are you not satisfied with this arrangement? You seemed to like it last time. Why the change of heart?”

Lucio stays silent, refusing to answer. He can’t just tell him its because he’s fallen for him. He doubts Doomfist is above holding it against him during battles. 

“Has your precious Overwatch figured you out?” At Lucio’s silence, Akande punches a hole in the wall causing Lucio jumps in surprise. “ANSWER ME!” 

“I can’t do this anymore!” Lucio yells back. “This was bound to end eventually! You’re Talon and I’m Overwatch, we’re enemies! Why delay the inevitable?!” 

“You have explained nothing!” Akande said. “We knew that going into this, why are you backing out now?”

“BECAUSE I’VE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH YOU AND THAT WASN’T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!” Lucio screamed. Oh no, he wasn’t supposed to say that. Akande is frozen in shock, just looking at the other man with wide eyes. Lucio can feel the tears welling up in his eyes. This wasn’t how it was supposed to end. 

He turns to try and make it to the door, but Akande stops him with a hand on his wrist. “Is that why you want this to end?” He asks. “Because you fallen for a criminal?”

“No. Well, yeah, but that’s not the whole thing,” Lucio sighs. “It doesn’t even matter. Can we just end this? You don’t feel for me the same way I feel for you. I’m sure you can find someone else in no time.” He said trying to pull his hand out of Akande’s grasp.

“Says who?” 

“Excuse me?” Lucio said, confused by Akande’s question.

“That I don’t feel for you.” Akande clarifies. “My little DJ,” he said bringing Lucio in closer. “I’ve loved you long before this moment.” He leans down to give Lucio a chaste kiss, no sexual desire behind it, but there is still passion. Lucio gladly returns the kiss even going for another one once Akande pulls away. 

“Now that that’s settled, can we move past this and get on with it?” Akande asks, pulling Lucio towards the bedroom. He nods vigorously following close behind, giggling when Akande lifts him up with one hand.


End file.
